


It's Close To Midnight

by randomfatkid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, My nephew watched the Thriller video and I just sort of ran with this after seeing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' is running faster than he thought he could. Feet hitting the ground, sticks crunching under his feet. He heard the howl and still couldn't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Close To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and probably not the best, but I wanted to write this. Be gentle, it's my first time. 
> 
> Comments, suggestions, feedback are always welcome!

On their way back from a trip to Fort Bragg, the jeep started to stutter. 

"Son of a bitch! Now what?" Stiles asked as he pulled the jeep onto the side of the road. He put it in park and turned off the ignition. Pounding his hands on the steering wheel, he looked over at Derek who was just grinning. 

"I told you we should have taken the Camero," Derek says. Stiles rolls his eyes and pops the hood. The sun has gone down and a cool breeze is flowing, causing Stiles to pull on his jacket, zipping it up. Using the flashlight from under his seat, he takes a look at the enging. There's no single sign of anything wrong and he chops it up to his battery finally giving out. 

Derek joins him a moment later, hands gripping the bumper. "I think I saw a service station about 3 miles back. We could walk it," Derek suggested. 

Stiles took a look at his phone, and of course, no signal. 

"Shall we start walking?" he says as he drops the hood back and locking up the jeep. 

They've been walking for about twenty minutes before Derek stops him. His hand is wrapped around Stile's bicep, pulling him in closer to him. He quickly kissed him on the lips, before leaning back and smiling. 

"What was that for?" Stiles asked, leaning a little bit closer to Derek. "No reason," Derek offered up before kissing him again. This time, it wasn't chaste, but deeper and a bit dirtier. 

When Derek pulled back, he had his hands cupped around Stile's jaw. "You know I like you, right?" Derek asks. 

Stiles nods. "And I hope you like me, the way I like you," Derek added. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Duh!? I would hope so. After everything we've been through," Stiles tells him. 

"Good. It's official then," Derek tells him. "You're so weird," Stiles tells him before taking his hand into his own to start walking again. Derek doesn't move with him though. When Stiles turns to look at him, his face isn't bright as it was just mere moments ago. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks. 

"There's something I have to tell you," Derek starts.

"I'm not like other guys." 

"Of course not, Derek. You're far wierder than most people I know," Stiles says. 

"No, I mean I'm different," Derek starts to say before Stiles interupts him. "What are you talking about?" 

Before Stiles got his answer, Derek began to shake. He pushed Stiles away from him before almost falling to the ground. "Are you alright?" Stiles asks. 

"Get away!" Derek screams. His eyes are no longer his own but flash red. His teeth have changed and long fangs have replaced his normal ones. There's hair on his face, beyond his normal dark stubble. His ears are growing, longer than they should have been. 

"Fuck! What the hell?" Stiles screams at Derek. 

Derek growls loud, checking his own hands as claws begin to replace his fingernails. They're sharp and look lethal. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Stiles cries as he takes off running. 

Stiles' is running faster than he thought he could. Feet hitting the ground, sticks crunching under his feet. He heard the howl and still couldn't believe it.

"A fucking werewolf? Seriously?!" he says to himself as he runs. Trying to put any distance between his now apparent werewolf boyfriend. 

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Oh shit! Does that mean I've been boning a werewolf?" Stiles says to himself again. His mind is going almost as fast as his feet before he trips over a stump. 

Stiles tries to get up, but before he can, he's pinned down by Derek. His fangs are hovering next to his face. He growls loud before he...

***

Stiles jerks awake on the couch next to Derek. He's sweating and breathing loudly. Derek has his arm around him, trying to calm him down. "Breathe Stiles. Bad dream?" Derek asks. 

Stiles nods while Derek rubs circles on his back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Derek ask softly. 

"It was just a nightmare. Albeit, one that I shouldn't be afraid of." Stiles tells him. As he recounts the nightmare, Derek is grinning. "You got scared over that?" Derek asks as he tries not to laugh. 

"It's not that funny. I mean, yeah it is, but I haven't been scared of you being a big ol' grumpy wolf in forever, so it's just weird. It felt so real." Stiles tells him. 

Derek's eyes flash red, "Want to reenact it for me?" Derek says. He laughs as he pins Stiles to the couch, eyes still red as he kisses Stiles. "Just no fangs please," Stiles asks. 

 


End file.
